The Stalker and the Prey
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sam has a stalker. Her friends don't think she knows who it is, Jerry doesn't think she knows, and neither does anyone else. But she does know, and what scares her, is that she enjoys being stalked by 'him'. Samx?
1. To Not Follow Instinct

**Disclaimers: Disclaimers can go to Hell. **

**Sam has a stalker. Her friends don't think she knows who it is, Jerry doesn't think she knows, and neither does anyone else. But she does know who it is, and what scares her, is that she enjoys being stalked by 'him'. Samx?

* * *

**

_Dear diary:_

_ … I don't know why, but it feels as if something **bad** is going to happen. Okay, yea. We have missions on an almost daily basis, so our lives our always in danger… but… it's the gut feeling ya know? Where you wake up in the morning, knowing **something **is going to go wrong when you go out that day, but you ignore it and when you leave you end up breaking some bone in your body in some accident? It's that feeling. No, no, I don't think I'll be breaking anything any time soon (I hope) but… something… I don't know what it is. But the feeling's there, and it refuses to go away. _

"Sam!"

_ Gotta go… I just hope that whatever this feeling is – it goes away by tomorrow. That's all I ask. _

"Sam! Open this door **now**!"

_ And for some earplugs for when Clover's mad. _

_** Sam**_

"Coming!" The redhead hid the small diary under her pillow (until she got the chance to remove it to a safer spot),and ran up to the door, opening it and allowing an angry Clover inside.

"Sam! Where's Alex!?" Clover, a glare set on her face, looked around the room as if her "target" was hiding in there. Sam shrugged, not having seen Alex since school ended.

"Not sure."

Clover narrowed her eyes, giving Sam a glare. "You're not **hiding** her from me, are you?"

Sam suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, not wanting to make Clover any madder than she already was (for some reason). "No."

Clover huffed, looking around the room once more. "Well, when you _do_ see her, tell her she has some explaining to do!" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What did she do, replace all the food in the fridge with carrots again?"

"No…"

"Well, what's worse than that?"

"She **stole** my new handbag! Not only was it expensive, it was rare and made from the finest Egyptian fabric there is!" Clover shouted angrily. "And there's only **five** in the world that are **handmade** from the _best _designers! I have a good reason for being mad Sammie! How am I supposed to show it off to Mandy if I don't have it?"

Once again, Sam had to restrain rolling her eyes. "How do you know **Alex** did it?"

Clover didn't miss a beat. "I **saw** her with it today?"

Sam sighed. "Well maybe she has one too!"

"Why are you defending her Sam? I thought you were on my side!"

_Well, this is an awkward twist of events…_

"I'm making sure you don't get the wrong idea from _**our** _friend. She would never steal something of yours!"

Clover narrowed her eyes once more. "You're right Sam. Maybe _she_ didn't steal it. Maybe **you** did!"

Sam gave a look of disbelief. "You're got to be kidding me! Why would _I_ steal your handbag?"

"Why _wouldn't _you?"

"I can't believe you!" Sam cried out as she glared at Clover.

"Because I'm right?"

"No! Because you're picking a stupid handbag over your two loyal friends!"

"Excuse me? How are you two loyal if I think you stole my handbag?"

"That makes no sense! You're being unreasonable!"

"I am **not**!"

"Uh! Just leave!" Sam closed the door on Clover, locking it and wiping away a tear from her eye. She would _not_cry because Clover was being difficult.

She looked at her digital clock.

_6:16 _

She quickly changed out of clothes, putting on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green hoodie. She grabbed some money and wore her sneakers. Dabbing her eyes to make sure there were no signs of moisture, she picked up a book bag, placed her books and her diary in there, and climbed out the window.

She refused to even look at Clover until she got her priorities straight, such as what was more important, her friends, or some handbag.

She walked towards the library, wanting some fresh air.

After walking for fifteen minutes or so, she started to see the large library one block ahead of her. She gave a small smile, and quickened her pace.

Just as she was about to enter, she felt a drop of water hit her head, accompanied by more droplets and soon it began raining. Sam rushed in the doors, confused at why it would begin raining when the weather predicted clear skies for the next few days…

_That's why you get for trusting weather men…_

Sam picked a table in the back of the library, where not many people where, (to be honest, today, no one was really there), in order to get some peace and quiet.

_I'll just study for tomorrow's Biology test, and hopefully, it'll get my mind off of other things…_

_Such as Clover._

Sam took out her Advanced Biology textbook, flipped open to a page, and started reading, intent on studying hard.

* * *

Feeling a vibration in her pocket, Sam reached in and took out her cell phone, glancing at the name and immediately furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

…_**Clover…**_

She ignored the call, looking back in her book while her phone was on the table. She sighed when the call ended, and the vibrations stopped.

Sam was still reading when the phone starting vibrating again. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, frowning when she saw the same name on the caller ID.

"Uh, why is she calling? Doesn't she know I want some peace and quiet? Oh wait, she doesn't trust her friends enough, and might think we're off stealing her newest pair of shoes…"

She put the phone away, and looked back in her textbook.

The phone vibrated again.

Grunting in anger, Sam picked up the phone, flipped it open, and caught herself before she yelled out every curse she knew into the small technical device.

"What?" She said through gritted teeth.

No reply.

Sam rolled her eyes, thinking that Clover had chickened out of what she was going to say, and shut the phone, looking back to her textbook.

The phone vibrated once more, and Sam was more than ready to ignore it, but after a while, it got annoying, and she picked up the phone in anger.

"WHAT?" Sam bit her tongue, looked around for anyone that she might have disturbed, but saw no one in sight.

_Why is it so quiet… not even libraries are **this** quiet…_

"Hello? Clover what do you want?"

"Heh, who said I was Clover?"

Sam froze, and caught the phone before it slipped out of her hands in shock. "Who is this?"

"Guess." The voice whispered.

"A-Alex, this isn't funny." Sam said sighing.

"Oh no, I'm not Alex either." The voice said in a whispered tone.

Sam's eyes widened. "Who are you?" she said slowly, not wanting to show any fear.

"I told you: guess." Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and looked at the caller ID.

_That's weird… it says "Clover"._

_Oh duh; Clover must be playing a trick on me in order to make me say, "I stole her purse" when she probably just lost it in the first place. _

"Clover, go away. I don't have time for your stupid games." Sam shut the phone and looked at the time, widening her eyes when it said "9:53 pm".

_I've been here for three hours? So that's why it's so quiet… everyone must have left. The library does close at 10…_

Sam quickly picked up her books, placed them in her bag, and took her phone. She walked to the front entrance, which took her a few minutes since she was all the way in the back.

She walked faster as she saw the doors, but a frown grew on her face when she saw that it was still raining outside.

_What is with this weather?_

She walked up to the doors, trying to open a handle.

_**It was locked.**_

_What? _She checked her phone. _It's only 9:58… surely they couldn't have locked down by now could they?_

She looked outside, with only the pouring rain out there to greet her.

_Maybe they closed because of the weather?_

_But wouldn't they have… I don't know… made sure the library was empty?_

Sam looked around her.

_Hm, maybe there are guards somewhere… maybe they have a key._

Sam was about to walk around, intent on looking for a night guard, when her phone began to vibrate again.

Sam sighed. _I guess I need help this time… unless I can somehow break out. _

"Hello?"

"You should have followed your instinct Sammie… it was right."

The whispering voice was back. "Who is this?" Sam said, trying to act brave.

"Heh heh, there's no use in acting brave Samantha…" the voice whispered. Sam's eyes widened.

"Clover! Stop it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Clover."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but the voice interrupted her. "Nor am I Alex. Or any other of your pathetic little friends…"

Sam's mouth went agape. _Who is this…?_

"Who am I you ask?" the voice whispered.

"Look outside Samantha. Go back and look through the library doors Sam. And tell me what you see…"

_How did this person know I was at the library?_

_It has to be Clover… she probably guessed I was at the library?_

"Go on Samantha… tell me what you see."

Sam gulped, and turned around, slowly walking to the entrance. She bit her lip before looking out the door… not knowing what to expect.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**LIBRARY CLOSED DUE TO HARSH WEATHER CONDITIONS. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE. **

…

Sam's eyes widened as she saw the sign that was clearly not there before. Was that why the library was so quiet? Because no one was in there in the first place?

"Hahaha… Samantha, Samantha, Samantha." Sam looked at the phone in her hand, and shakily brought it up to her ear.

… _Did this person… set this up? _

"Yes, before you ask, I **did** plan this Sammie." The voice said, still is whispers. Sam's eyes widened again.

"Now, be a good girl, and come to the back, right where you were sitting." Sam's eyes darted to the direction where she was sitting previously. "Yes, right there."

_Was this guy watching her or something?_

She looked above, in all directions, looking for a way that this mysterious person was watching her by.

Her green eyes landed on a camera, and as she stared into the lens, she heard a laugh on her phone.

"You're such a smart girl Samantha, which is why I like you so very much… Come to the back, don't be shy." The voice gave another laugh.

_That laugh… where did I hear it before?_

She looked at her phone, contemplating on whether or not she should just hang up and break the doors open and leave, until the voice spoke again.

"Now, now Sam. Don't you dare hang up! You'll never know **what** to expect when you do…"

Sam glared at the phone, still scared, even though she refused to show it, and sighed in defeat. She would not even be able to call for help now…

_C'mon Sam! You're a spy! Why are you so scared? You've faced worse situations than this!_

…

_But at least you knew who your enemy was, and at least Clover and Alex were with you…_

Sam sighed. She looked towards to doors again, the gears in her mind spinning in order to think of a way of escaping.

"Now Samantha. Why would you leave me all alone when I've prepared all this for you? That's very rude…"

_Oh yea… he can see me._

"Besides, don't you want your precious little book back?"

Sam froze.

"Oh look! It's a diary!"

Sam forced herself to move. She dropped her bag and looked through it, making a mess but not really caring. She grimaced when she saw that her diary _was _missing.

_Oh no! This guy really **does** have it!_

"Did you doubt me Sam?"

_Uh yea…_

She put her books back in her bag and marched to the back, where she was sitting. Freaky stalker or not, she knew how to fight and she **would** get her diary back.

"Okay! I'm here! Give me back my diary and we can get on with our lives!" Sam shouted into the phone, glancing around the area she was sitting it. It was a secluded corner; a cream-colored wall shaped in a semi-circle covered most of the area except for the entrance. There was a couch on one side, a mahogany table on the other, and maroon carpeting on the ground.

It was neither a large, nor a small area.

Sam kept a grip on her bag, intending to grab her diary and run out of here (after she gave this mysterious person a good kick).

"Well?"

"Hahaha…" Sam froze, hearing the man's laugh again, and looked at a dark corner of the room which she paid no attention to.

"Samantha… why so impatient?"

Sam dropped her bag and her phone in shock, her eyes widening as she recognized the voice.

"N-no… you're in jail…" she whispered, more to herself than her "stalker". The man laughed.

"Both of us are smart Sam, I was bound to break out anyway, you knew that…"

She couldn't help but nod.

The man smirked, his perfect teeth visible from the shadows. "Why so silent? You had plenty to say before."

Sam darted her eyes away from him, unable to move due to her shock.

The man walked closer to her. Coming closer he was able to caress her face, and his smirk grew wider as he saw when she shivered. He walked around her pulling her close from behind as his arm held her tight around her stomach, allowing one arm to be pressed to her side.

"Well Sammie?" He whispered in her ear as his other hand held hers and brought it to her waist, yet she was still unable to move.

Slowly, the shock began to wear off and she began to struggle. "Let me go…" she whispered angrily. She struggled even harder, even while knowing he was much stronger than she was and therefore there was no point to it.

He let out a mocking laugh. "Why? I have you here in my arms after planning so long…"

Sam realized she must have had a look of confusion on her face, because **Tim Scam** began to explain. "You see, it all started in the WOOHP prison. It was there that I began developing my plans.

"First, I wanted revenge. Pure revenge that would **satisfy** my tastes…" his grip on her tightened. "But that wasn't enough. I needed **more.**"

Scam brushed his lips against her cheek, making Sam stiffen. "I decided, why go after all three of you at once? It never worked before, and unless I froze time and killed you there, and for a second, I was going to do that." He said, his lips still talking against her smooth skin. He moved his lips down to her jaw.

"But that would take too much time. Time that I didn't have. I wanted to **kill** all of you." Sam stiffened, and Tim Scam noticed. "Oh no no no, I would **never** want to get rid of _you _Samantha… you're too precious to lose."

"And so I decided, why not kill two birds with one stone? I would get rid of those pesky little friends of yours, and I would be able to keep you. Works out perfectly, don't you think?"

Sam didn't answer.

He didn't expect her to.

"But a great plan needs patience. And so, I watched. Waited and watched. And finally, came the perfect opportunity; when your idiotic blonde friend accused you of stealing the ridiculous looking purse which I faked anyway." Seeing Sam's shocked face, he continued to explain. "There was no expensive and rare Egyptian handmade cloth purse – it's barely worth fifteen dollars. Fake, all of it.

"But she believed it, I knew she would, had it been you Samantha, I knew you would recognize a fake any day." Sam looked down in order to hide the blush forming on her face, but in she knew Scam already saw it, and he knew she knew.

_I should not be blushing! Tim Scam is a **criminal!**_

"Where were we? Oh yes, my brilliant plan to get you here." Sam rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

_He has reason to be arrogant. I fell for his trap didn't I?_

"I knew once you two got mad, you would eventually start ignoring each other like you always do – don't give me that look Samantha, I've been watching you for a while now. Why wouldn't someone? You're such an interesting person…" Scam brushed his lips against her collarbone, and Sam had to bit her lip hard in order not to let out a moan.

"And so, I planned ideas of where you would go once you got mad. The library was my first thought. And so, I hacked into computers, planning to change the weather, making you think that it was going to be sunny all week, and it was to make sure you wouldn't know of any thunderstorms approaching…

"I knew the library closed once the weather turned tremendously bad. And so, I removed any signs of the library being closed, even breaking in and pretending it was open." He planted a kiss somewhere on her neck, planting more and more as he spoke. "I even stole Clover's phone in order to confuse you… and it worked."

His brought his face up to Sam's panting one, his lips dangerously near her own.

"And so Samantha, here we are, with you in my arms and unable to get out."

His lips crashed onto hers.

_Dear diary,_

_ I should have followed instinct. _

_** Sam

* * *

**_

**Preview: **

"_**Girls", Jerry said, a grim smile forming upon his face. "Tim Scam has escaped." **_

_**Clover and Alex gasped, but Sam kept quiet, keeping her head bowed down this whole time. **_

"_**How?" Alex asked, her eyes widened and a look of confusion plastered on her face. **_

_I know…**Sam thought in silence. **He's after me.

* * *

_

**AN: If you want more, please review… **

**I know, I know. Shouldn't have started a new story. But I **will **try to finish this one ASAP. It was too long to be a one shot anyway.**

**Love,**

**Ivy

* * *

**

_**P.S. - I am co-writing a story with cHiMer, called Twist of Fate, and it's on my profile, and I would like it if you read it and reviewed. Thanks!** _


	2. To Keep Secrets

**Oh My God… people actually like this! I feel so accomplished! (JK)**

**Disclaimer: HELL I tell you. HELL. :P

* * *

**

_Dear Diary: _

_… I'm too traumatized to speak, true. But I can say this. Unfortunately, Tim Scam's touches and kisses only brought me …pleasure. _

_He said to be scared. I told him I wasn't frightened at all. _

_…_

_I was lying. _

_And he knew it._

_**Sam

* * *

**_

"_**Let me go!"**_

"_**Never…"**_

Sam woke up with a jolt, her breath shallow and her sight blurry. Blinking, she slowly regained her sense of sight, and could see that she was in her room, her hair and her clothing a bit wet.

_What?_

She could have sworn that only a minute ago she was in the arms of Tim Scam, being ravished by her kisses.

_Wait, **what?**_

Sam looked around her, feeling her forehead for a temperature. She _did _feel a bit warm, but she ignored it and stood up.

She immediately regretted doing so, as dizziness came over her and she fell backwards onto the bed. She groaned, clutching her head in agony.

_What happened?_

She looked at her surroundings again.

_Could it all have been a dream?_

Slowly this time, she sat up, leaning her head against the headboard. She massaged her temple, trying to relieve the pounding in her head, yet it did not work.

Although it did bring back memories, of Scam touching her, holding her… kissing her…

_No! It was a nightmare, that's all. It had to be… _

Sam laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and wishing her headache away.

_It was a nightmare. Nothing happened._

_End of discussion. _

She fell asleep.

* * *

Alex was crying when she heard the front door open. A familiar blonde walked in quickly, taking off her heels and shutting the door with a _bang_.

"Clover!" Alex cried out. The mentioned blonde looked up, a grim expression on her face. When she heard Alex, her lips tightened, yet she said nothing.

When she _saw_ Alex though, that was a different story.

Tears were streaming down Alex's face, and she was trembling as she held a small piece of crumpled white paper in her hands. Clover, forgetting everything she just heard about her "rare Egyptian purse" and rushed towards Alex, who was sitting down on the couch.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Clover asked in a concerned voice. She placed her hand on Alex's trembling shoulder.

She hiccupped. "T-this note was on Sammie's door. I-I'm not sure w-who it's f-f-from… but…"

Clover furrowed her eyebrows as she took the note from Alex's hands and read over it.

_**Hello girls.**_

_**Your darling friend Samantha now belongs to me. I will give you only a few days to say goodbye to her. Then, I shall snatch her from your grasps…**_

_**Right under your noses. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your worst enemy: Sam's newest love**_

The paper slipped out of Clover's hands as she ran to Sam's room and tried the doorknob, Alex following her. She grunted as she found out the door was locked, but told Alex to move over and then kicked the door open.

There was Sam, lying in her bed, a bit soaked.

Alex ran over to Sam, trying to shake her awake, and Clover mimicking her actions.

"Sammie, are you okay?" Clover checked for a pulse, and found her heartbeat steady, and sighed. She told Alex and walked over to Sam's open window.

Clover narrowed her eyes when she saw muddy footprints on the window still that did _not_ belong to any female being.

"Clover, I think Sam has a fever." Clover turned around to face Alex, whose hand was on Sam's forehead. "She's really hot."

Clover frowned, and nodded. "Get a thermometer, would you Alex?"

Alex agreed, and left the room. Clover turned around, scanned the footprint onto her X-powder, and shut the window to block out the pouring rain outside.

She turned around again and walked over to Sam, and touched her forehead. Immediately, she pulled her hand back, gasping at how hot it was.

"Sammie…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

She couldn't stand it. Guilt was eating away at her. Seeing Sam like this, sick and in danger, only made her feel terrible at how she treated her.

_Sammie was right… I am a terrible friend. I should be the one in danger, not her. She doesn't deserve it…_

_**I do.**_

* * *

_Huh? Where was I?_

_In front of me was a large room, mahogany furniture, a baby-grand piano on the side, leather couches, and white carpeting. I heard a splash behind me, and I turned around to see a small boy, probably seven, dive into a large pool in the backyard. He came out of the water and smiled at me, and… I smiled back. His brown hair was plastered to his face, and his dark green eyes showed happiness and excitement._

_What?_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made!"_

_A pretty little girl with light brown hair and vivid green eyes ran up to me. She clutched a piece of paper in her hand, her arms and hands covered with a variety of paint colors. _

"_Look mommy!" I couldn't help but let out another smile as she gleeful young girl, barely over the age of seven, showed me her painting of our house. My eyebrows rose._

_Wait, did I say **our **house? _

"_This is so beautiful Annabelle." I heard myself say. _

"_You think so mommy?" _

"_Yea."_

_I looked the girl over, and then looked back at the boy. Even with their hair colors being a bit different, and their eyes being a different shade of green, I could tell the two were twins. _

… _Did she just call me **mommy**?_

"_Yay! I'm gonna show daddy when he gets home!"_

_I found myself laughing. "All right, just let him breathe this time." _

_Annabelle frowned. "But… I wouldn't _be _me unless I gave daddy my gigantic squeezable hugs!" _

_I burst out laughing. This girl was so cute! _

"_Did I say something bad mommy?"_

_There she goes with the mommy again. But… I can't break her little heart… I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along. _

"_No, no dear." _

_I heard the front door open, and Annabelle's eyes widened with excitement. _

"_Daddy's home!" She ran past me to the sliding glass doors behind me, where she called out to the little boy. "Archie! Archie! Daddy's home!"_

_The little boy grinned. "Yes!" He got out of the pool and ran to the glass door. _

_I got up. "Oh no you don't." I grabbed the towel lying on a chair and dried him off. "It may be summer, but I'm not taking any risks."_

_Why do I know this?_

"_But mom-"_

"_Don't but mom me. You're not immune to **any** sickness, **especially** colds."_

"_Okay mommy." _

_So I'm his mommy too huh? Well, that would make sense, considering the girl's calling me mommy, and they're twins so…_

"_Hey! Where's my welcome crew?" The two kids laughed as I finished drying of Archie and let him go. The two ran to their father. _

_Father? And they're calling me mom so…_

_Wait, I'm **married**?_

"_Samantha?" I smiled, but couldn't help feeling suspicious._

_Where did I hear that voice before?_

"_I'm in here!" I called out. _

"_Go out and play, I'll be right back." He said, probably to the kids._

_I stood up, walking to the entrance of the room, smiling like a giddy idiot. _

_And I couldn't stop._

"_Where are you?" He called out playfully. _

_I rolled my eyes. At least this guy had some sense of humor. _

_I think._

"_Turn around." I followed his orders, and faced away from the entrance. "Now close your eyes."_

"_Why?" I said, my eyes shut and my mouth in a grin. _

"_Because I said so. Now close your eyes."_

_I sighed, but couldn't help letting out a smile. "They're closed, they're closed. Now what is it?"_

_He wrapped his arms around me from behind and suddenly the smell of lilies and roses invaded my senses. I opened my eyes to find the gorgeous flowers before me, while my "husband" had his arms around me tightly._

_I gasped. "They're beautiful. Thank you."_

… _I turned around to face my "husband". _

_I gasped and dropped the flowers in shock._

"_Samantha, is something wrong?" He asked, grasping my wrists. I could not speak at all, instead I just stared into those familiar eyes of his…_

"_S-… S…" I couldn't even say his name._

_**Him?** I'm married to **him**?_

_**HIM?**_

"_Samantha?" He asked in a soft voice. He cupped my cheek and held my close. _

"_Samantha? What's wrong?"_

"_I-…I…"_

"_Samantha?"_

"_Sammie?"_

"_Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?" I looked down at "my" children, yet I still could not move. His face, their faces only reminded my of him. _

_I stared back at **him**. _

_There it was; that evil glint in his eyes. But… _

_Was that compassion?_

"_Let me go." I whispered. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?" _

_I ignored the kids. My kids. His kids. The father of **my **kids was standing before me._

_My… my husband. _

_Oh God…_

"_Sam?"_

"_Sam?"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_SAM!"_

Sam woke up with a jolt, Alex and Clover shaking her to no end.

"Sammie! Are you okay?" Clover asked out of concern. Worry was evident in her friend's eyes.

Sam blinked. "W-what? Oh… I'm fine. Don't worry." She gave a fake smile to her friends, and sat up.

"Do you need anything? Water? More blankets?" Clover said quickly, her guilt consuming her by the minute.

Sam nodded, forgetting her fight with Clover. "No, no. I'll be fine."

Alex frowned. "You sure?"

Sam nodded again. "I'm fine. But um… can I get some more rest guys?"

"Oh yea sure." Alex and Clover stood up and walked out the door. Not a minute passed when Clover came back and said, "Remember Sammie, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

The door closed and Sam frowned.

She didn't know why Clover and Alex were worried, but she appreciated it.

Slowly, she stood up, her dizziness gone, and walked over to the bathroom, intending on washing up. She shut the bathroom door and began washing her face.

Sam, in the process of finishing her bathroom activities, heard a click outside. She wiped off her hands and pressed her ear against the bathroom door, listening for sounds.

Sure enough, she heard footprints. Light ones, but they were there.

_If I didn't have good hearing, I would never have picked that up._

She took a deep breath in and counted to three, opened the door and sent a kick towards the mysterious person in her room.

But, unfortunately for her, the intruder had quick reflexes, caught her leg, and threw her to the bed, climbing on top of her in less then a minute.

"Uh!" Sam cried out as she struggled underneath her attacker.

"So feisty aren't you Samantha?" whispered a husky voice.

Sam froze. She _knew_ that voice.

"S-Scam?" She whispered out angrily (as much as she could while stuttering).

He let out a mocking laugh. "Of course. You didn't think I would leave you right after our… _lovely_little meeting did you?" He planted a kiss on her collarbone. "I don't **do** one-night stands Samantha…"

"Uh! Let me go!"

He sighed mockingly. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Did I not say this only a few hours ago?

"I have you here in my arms after so long… why ever would I let **you** go?"

"Because I don't like kissing insane homicidal freaks."

Scam's grip tightened. "Yes, that's why you were **moaning** every time I _kissed _you and _touched_ you.

"_You little liar._"

Sam struggled even more as he brought his lips closer to her face, leaving small butterfly kisses upon her neck.

"I know how much you enjoy out secret rendezvous'. Don't try to hide it."

He let his tongue trace her jawbone.

"You know how much you crave my touch once I leave you begging for more…"

He nibbled on her ear, leaving Sam giving out a reluctant, soft moan.

He smirked.

"You're going to become a little slut at this rate, aren't you Samantha?"

She glared. "I am not a whore!

He let out a mocking laugh. "Says the girl moaning under me. But you're right Sam, I prefer to call you my _lover._ More romantic, dontcha think?"

"I am **not** your lover!"

"Sam! Are you okay in there?" Alex shouted from the opposite side of the door. Sam smirked, and Scam glared at the door.

"Get off me or I'll scream rape." Sam threatened. Scam only smirked.

"Yes, but when it comes to us Samantha dear, it's not rape. It's pure…" He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Love-making…" He whispered.

"Uh! Get off!" Sam whispered angrily.

"Sam? Is everything all right?" She tried the doorknob. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Because we want our privacy." Scam muttered under his breath, and for some odd reason, Sam couldn't help but giggle at it.

He gave her another kiss on the lips before saying, "Don't worry Samantha. I'll be back in a few days, to get you…"

He moved to her ear. "Where no one, not Jerry, nor your friends, can bother us."

He disappeared as quickly as he came.

"SAM! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" cried Clover.

Sam rushed to the door, put on a fake smile, and unlocked it. "Sorry I was in the bathroom."

_Should I tell them?_

She ignored the voice in her head.

"Don't scare us like that Sammie!" Alex, Sam noticed, looked as if she was …

_Crying?_

She also noticed how she tightly clutched a small piece of paper in her hand.

She was about to question it, if it wasn't for Jerry who WOOHPED them through an air vent.

"JERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The three landed in (very) uncomfortable positions on the couch, and it took them a few minutes to recover before shifting out to regular sitting positions.

"Jerry, if I wasn't sad right now, I'd **kill **you!" Clover said, pointing and glaring at Jerry, who ignored it.

"Girls, I have unfortunate news." Jerry said, a grim smile forming upon his face. "Tim Scam… has escaped."

Clover and Alex gasped, but Sam kept quiet, keeping her head bowed down this whole time.

"How?" Alex asked, her eyes widened and a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Apparently, he tricked a new guard, changed the code, and locked the guard in while he escaped in disguise."

"What does he want now? Revenge on us again?" said Clover.

_I know…_Sam thought in silence._He's after me._

_And I think he's succeeding in getting me. _

"Girls, you must be on alert."

_Just use me as bait and you'll be fine._

Alex and Clover nodded.

"Are we going after him?"

"Not yet, no. He's lying dormant, and we are unaware of his latest plans. Once we figure it out, you shall be notified."

"Got it Jer."

…

"Unless you girls have more to say, I guess I shall say goodby-"

"Jerry wait!" Alex cried out before Jerry could WOOHP them out. She took out the crumpled piece of paper.

"I think you should see this."

Jerry furrowed his eyes in confusion, and motioned Alex to bring forward the note.

"It was on Sam's door."

Sam woke up from her thoughts and stared at Jerry, whose eyes widened while reading the note.

_What's going on?

* * *

_

_Dear Diary:_

_It doesn't matter what I do. I know, that even if I tell them about Scam, nothing will happen. He'll just hide when they look for him, come for me and steal me away, even though I'm under protection. So there's no point in telling them right?_

_Yea, that's the only reason I'm not telling them. I can lure Scam into a trap. But there's no point telling them._

_I hope that's the only reason I'm keeping this a secret. _

**_Sam

* * *

_**

**Preview: **

"_**Sam. Do you have any idea who could have written this note?" **_

_**The mentioned girl let her eyes scanned the paper, reading its contents.**_

_Well of course **I **know…_

_But should I even tell him that I do?

* * *

_

**AN: Please review if you want more!**

**BTW: THE DREAM IDEA BELONGS TO cHiMer, who just plain rocks!**

**P.S. – The story I was telling you guys about, Twist of Fate by _cHiMer_, the one I'm co-writing? Yea. That also has some Scam/Sam in it… (I wrote that part, I should know) You **KNOW **you guys wanna read it. **


	3. To Lie

**Disclaimers: Since no one is bring these wretched things to Hell, I shall one day. Ya know, when I won't be persecuted by lawsuits.**

* * *

_Dear diary,__Kill me now. _

_Or better yet, kill Scam. Yea that works. _

_Ignore my conscience which is saying not to._

_**Sam**_

* * *

"Sam, do you have any idea as to who could have written this note?" Jerry asked with concern as Gladis passed the note over the Sam.

The redhead, taking the note, quickly scanned its contents and kept her face impassive, not wanting to reveal any thoughts.

"Sam?" The mentioned girl looked up. "Do you know who could have written this note?"

Sam's gaze was cast downward.

_Well of course __**I **__know…_

_But… should I tell him I do? I mean Scam can do anything right now. He's unpredictable. He'll move too fast and it'll be too late. _

"Sam?" Alex asked from her left.

She was ignored.

"Do you have any idea Sam?"

She bit her lip.

"Sam, are you okay?" Clover asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She too, was ignored.

_Should I tell them? There's no point right. _

_It's the right thing to do… but…_

_Do I __**want**__ them to know?_

Sam closed her eyes.

What's wrong with me? I mean, shouldn't I tell them? It's a good idea right? Right? 

Sam mumbled something under her breath.

_I should tell them. I __**will**__ tell them. _

"What was that Sam?"

She mumbled her answer again.

_I'll tell them. Scam will get captured and leave me alone. _

"Sam, speak louder!"

_I should tell them._

"Do you know who did this?"

I should… 

"Sam?"

The redhead looked up and stared into the faces of her comrades, her friends…

_I'll do anything to protect them. _

_I'll tell them._

She said her answer, loud and clear, and the three were soon WOOHPed away, with Jerry telling Sam some words of comfort and telling the three to be alert.

* * *

"Sam, we're sleeping with you tonight. And well, every night. Until _he's_ caught." Clover told Sam as she and Alex brought in a sleeping bag. Clover grimaced at the sight of it, but told herself it was for Sam.

Sam tried smiling at the sight, but it proved to be useless.

"Guys, it's okay." She walked over to the sleeping bags and picked them up. "Really. I'll be fine." She walked towards the door, which was being blocked by Clover.

The blonde crossed her arms. "Oh no you don't Sam. We're not letting you get hurt!"

"Yea Sam. We would feel terrible if anything would happen to you." Sam turned around to see Alex walking near her. She smiled, and gathered her friends into a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you two!" Sam pulled away from the hug. "But really, I'll be fine! I'm a super-spy remember?"

_Then why can't I keep him away?_

Looks of doubt crossed the faces of Alex and Clover. The two looked at each other with worried eyes, and then looked back at Sam's (strained) smile.

"… Sam…" They started.

"Guys, really! I'll be okay! I bet, I bet this guy won't even come."

_What is she saying?_ _Is she delusional? _Alex thought uneasily. _This isn't like her… usually she would be the one thinking about the right thing to do…_

"Sam-"

"Alex…"

"Sam!" Came the more stern voice of Clover, differing from Alex's soft one.

Sam sighed. What could she do to prove she was fine?

_But you're not fine. Why do you keep insisting you are?_

"Clover, Alex…" Sam closed her eyes. "I really, _really _appreciate what you're doing, and you're the best friends a girl could _ever _have, but I **will** be fine tonight."

Clover crossed her arms, while Alex fidgeted with her fingers.

"Please believe me. I will be fine. And if I need help, I'll ask." Sam looked at the two with hopeful eyes, hoping they would believe her.

_You probably just want Scam to have an easy chance at getting in._

She ignored the little voice in her head, and kept waiting for Alex and Clover to respond.

"What kind of friends would we be if we weren't here for you Sammie?" Alex asked, a small frown placed on her face. Sam sighed.

She stared at Clover waiting for her response, but before Clover could hide it, Sam caught Clover's shuddering, barely, but it was there.

_What?_ _Why would Clover shudder? Unless she was nervous at something… what could she be nervous about?_

"Please Sammie…"

"C'mon guys! I'm a big girl! I can handle myself."

"Please?"

"Guys…"

"Fine, fine. We'll… we'll… sleep outside your door!" Alex suddenly said, taking the two sleeping bags away from Sam's hands and putting them outside the door, then taking Clover's hands (both holding pillows) and dragged her outside.

"We're right here Sammie! Got that?" Clover said, before shutting the door.

Sam sighed, and fell down on her bed backwards in relief, in peace before her conscience started nagging at her.

_Why didn't you tell the others Scam did it? You could have been free of this situation!_

She shut her eyes, trying to get her mind to stop bothering her.

_It wouldn't have worked anyway… I'd be under more security than now. _

She clutched a fluffy pillow, holding it to her chest, breathing in deeply.

_He would have found me… gotten me somehow… _

A tear spilt from her eye.

_And I would have let him…_

She got up, walked towards her large window, still clutching a pillow, and opened the window, taking in the fresh air.

_I'm more danger to WOOHP than he is… I'll let him do anything…_

Another tear.

She hastily wiped away at her eyes. The blurry vision wouldn't go away though, and soon she found herself in a state of confusion.

_What?_

Tiredness took over her, and she fell to the ground, her back dragging against the wall.

* * *

A knock at the door woke her up from her slumber, and she blinked her eyes groggily, hoping to wake herself up.

_What the hell do they want?_ She thought in crankiness.

"Go away!" She said, and fell back with a thud, which woke her up, seeing as she slept on the floor. She rubbed her head, grimacing, and stood up as the knocking continued. She marched over, pulled the door open, and yelled out, "WHAT?"

Her jaw dropped open as she saw what was before her.

Clover and Alex.

Not just the sleeping bodies of Clover and Alex… but…

_**Bloody**__bodies._

It was all she could see. Gunshot wounds, on the forehead and in the chest. A large kitchen knife … that belonged to her … was sticking out of Clover's stomach, a large cut there as well.

Sam slowly turned her eyes over to Alex, hesitating, as she knew she would fear what she would see.

She screamed.

Alex's mouth was open, and when Sam looked closer, she saw the wall.

Her killer shot her in the mouth.

She screamed again.

She ran over to the two cradling Clover's face in her hands. "Clover! Clover wake up! N-no, you're alive right, right?" She said frantically, grabbing Clover's bloody wrist and checking the pulse, not caring that blood was being smeared over her, not caring that the gunshots would have already killed her.

She couldn't feel a thing. She knew she wouldn't be able to…

"No! NO!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her face. Stumbling, she crawled over to Alex, ignoring the gunshot. "Alex! Alex, please, wake up! You're not dead! You're not!" Tears were falling like waterfalls. She grabbed Alex's wrist, but dropped it accidentally, the arm dropping like dead weight. Sam cried out. "No! NO!" She picked up the arm again, checked the pulse of the wrist, and dropped it again as she felt nothing.

"N-no, no, no, t-t-they're n-not dead. No, they're not…" She crawled over to the wall opposite of her room, stumbling on her way there.

"Heh heh, of course they are." She looked up to meet the voice that spoke.

"**And you're next**."

A gunshot.

A scream.

A thud as her body fell to the ground motionless, that last sight being a certain criminal…

…

Sam woke up with a jolt, shivering as she kept herself from screaming as she remembered Clover and Alex were outside her door. She rubbed her bare arms, and pulled up the blanket around her as she attempted to go to sleep.

_Wait…_

Blankets? Pillows? She never even remembered falling asleep on the bed…

"I thought the bed was a bit more comfy than the floor, dontcha think?"

She froze, recalling her memory as the killer, the man who killed her and her friends…

_Was standing right before her…_

"Samantha?"

She backed up into the headboard. "No… no…. stay away from me!" She spoke in a harsh whisper.

He came closer anyway, his eyes showing confusion as he sat in the bed next to her. She made an attempt to get away, until he held her by the arm and the waist. He planted his face in the crook of her neck.

"What's wrong Samantha? You don't miss me?"

"Get away from me you murderer!" She struggled to get away from his grip, ignoring the _small_ fact that he was stronger than her.

"Murderer? You didn't seem to care before when I kissed you here-" He kissed her neck. "Or here." He kissed her cheek. "Or-"

"No!" She said, cutting him off. "You'll kill my friends! Murderer!" She screamed out.

"Sam? Sam?"

Tim Scam grimaced as he heard her two friends awake and pounding away at the door.

He quickly turned his attention to Sam again. "I would never kill _anyone_ dear to you Samantha…"

"B-but you killed _me_**" **

He whispered into her ear. "Why would I kill you if I love you so much?"

Sam froze, shocked, but couldn't fight the small grin that was set on her face, along with the slight blush that was starting to form.

"Come with me Samantha."

"Sam!"

"But my friends…"

"I want you here with me." He brought her closer to his chest and planted kisses on her neck.

"But-"

"What can they do? Alex is always busy… and Clover chose a handbag over you."

She growled in anger as she realized they never settled their fight.

_So __**that's**__ why she's shuddered!_

She let him take her away, never noticing the note the "accidentally" fell to the ground, thanks to Scam dropping it.

* * *

"Sam!" Clover knocked down the door, Alex right behind her. The worry the two shared grew as they couldn't find a certain redhead in her room.

"Sam?" Alex called out, looking under the bed. In her search for Sam, she found a white piece of paper, a rose stamped into it.

"Clover, look at this." She motioned Clover to come closer, and she did.

But what they saw scared them more than anything.

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_I need help. **Mental** help._

_Sam. _

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I need someplace to start next chapter right? **

**Please review this story, and my others! (Including ****Twist of Fate**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. To Be Forgotten

**Disclaimer: And maybe chipmunks rule the world. **

**

* * *

**

Clover felt her knees buckle underneath her, allowing her to drop to the ground in shock, the white paper in hand.

"Clover? What's wrong?" Alex asked, rushing over to where Clover was. "Clover?" She shook the blonde's shoulder, yet it had no effect on her.

"I… I…" Clover looked down and let her tears hit the carpet. "I'm a terrible person…"

Alex put an arm around her shoulders, and frowned when Clover pushed her off. "What's wrong?" Silently, Clover handed her the paper, and continued to cry.

Alex looked down on her paper, and as she read, her eyes grew wider and wider.

_**Alex, Clover,**_

_**Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I never thought it would come to this, but it did. I'm sorry. I can handle it, and it's fine. Don't worry about me. **_

_**I'm leaving. **_

_**Spring break is in a few days, so don't worry about me in school. I'll be fine, really! I have clothes where I'm going, so don't worry about that either. **_

_**I'll miss you guys a lot, but I needed to go. As happy as I was here, I think I'll be happier where I am now. **_

_**No, I'm not telling you where I am. You can try tracking me, but it's not going to work. Trust me on that. **_

_**Bye! I'll miss you guys so much… it's too complicated for words. But I have to do this. **_

_**Sammie. **_

_**P.S. – Clover, I found your "missing" handbag, it was under your bed. I knew you liked it a lot, so I looked for it for you. That's what friends do.**_

The paper fell to the ground, Alex being in much shock as Clover was.

"W-why would she do this?" A tear fell from her eye as well as she sat down on the bed.

"It's my fault. Mine!" Clover said through tears. "I blamed her for something she didn't even do!"

Alex looked up confused. "What?"

Clover shook her head. "It's my fault she's gone!" The blonde girl quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Clover!" Alex stood up to run after her, but a glint from Sam's _open _window caught her eye.

_It's nothing… Right now, Clover needs to be comforted, and Sam needs to be found. _

She ran after Clover, and didn't see the smile from the window coming from a man who successfully got the girl he wanted.

* * *

Scam, now in a jet, stared at the beauty sleeping on his lap. He frowned as he saw the tear stains the marred her face.

"Don't cry Samantha, it'll be fine soon." He whispered to her sleeping form, and then looked out the window. The blue that was the ocean greeted him, and he smirked, as he knew he was closer to his destination. It helped to have a fast, fast jet.

_Samantha… soon, no one will ever be able to find you again. _

The sleeping Sam turned her head away from Scam, and grunted, as she could not find a comfortable position.

He picked her up bridal style, and walked over to a couch in the private luxury jet. He put her head on a pillow, and then walked over to find a scalpel, bandages, and some rubbing alcohol. He put them on a table and brought it over to the sleeping Sam. He quickly grabbed some sleeping gas he brought with him, (for this reason, he had no doubt that Samantha wouldn't come with him), and placed the mask over her nose and mouth to make sure she would not wake up.

"Make sure there's no turbulence!" He shouted to the pilot, and sat near Sam. Picking up a scalpel, he brought in near hear scalp, to removed the tracking device planted there.

* * *

"Jerry! Pick up would you?" Alex growled at the X-powder in her hand, ready to crush it at any moment due to the static that kept her away from reporting Sam's disappearance to Jerry.

Slamming the X-powder shut, she raised a fist to knock at Clover's door.

"Clover! Open this door right now! We have bigger things to worry about!" She knocked persistently again, grunting, as she received no reply.

"Clover!"

The sad blonde opened the door slowly, growling at Alex.

"Can't a girl grieve in piece?" She asked stubbornly.

"Not when her best friend is missing!"

Clover looked away, ready to burst into tears again.

Alex's frustrated face turned into one of sorrow and sympathy. "Clover…" She walked closer to Clover, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to find Sammie, that's the most important thing right now."

Clover looked up and nodded. Hastily, she wiped her tears away and attempted to smile. "You're right."

Alex smile turned into a frown. "Now only if Jerry would answer!" She shouted, frustrated.

* * *

**3:17 am, somewhere above the Pacific Ocean:**

Scam smirked as he saw the approaching island.

He walked over to the unconscious Sam, who now had a bandage in the back of her head. Scam frowned as he realized she would be in a bit of pain when she woke up, but it was for the best.

He looked down at the small computer chip in his hand, cleaned off of any blood that remained there. He brought it to his face, it being held between his index finger and his thumb.

"Now, you'll never be found." He whispered to himself, and crushed the small chip in his hand, and when he opened it up, all that was left was crushed mechanical pieces.

He let out a laugh, and picked up Sam bridal style, and buckled her into a seat. He himself copied the action as the pilot stated that they would be landing soon.

He took out a laptop, and hacked into the WOOHP database. He smirked as he saw that WOOHP's systems were still shut down.

_Everything's going exactly as it should._

He looked at the sleeping girl next to him, and gave a small smile when seeing her. He placed a hand on her cheek.

_Soon, WOOHP will never know you even existed. _

Removing the hand, he scrolled through the database, and his smirk grew wider as he found Sam's records. He copied the information into another document, for safekeeping, and deleted the information off the database.

He quickly did a search, typing in Sam's name, and smirked when it couldn't be found.

_Now, for the videotapes. _

The remainder of his trip was spent "editing" WOOHP's tapes, making sure Sam was in none of them.

Soon, the rest of the information was cleared off, and "Samantha" could not be found anywhere.

_And I intend to keep it that way. _

* * *

**8:47 am, WOOHP building, Jerry's office:**

Clover picked at the X-powder, wanting very much to get a connection. Bags were under her eyes and her face looked oily, due to her lack of sleep. Relentless tears were the reason of her bloodshot eyes.

Alex laid fast asleep slump against a wall, her need of sleep overcoming her senses. She fell asleep a few hours ago, and Clover thought it would be better if she didn't wake up.

At this point, the tired blonde was pressing random buttons, hoping one of them would connect her to Jerry.

Her eyelids were slowly closing, had it not been for the _ding _that woke her back up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen, seeing Jerry's tired face.

"Good morning Clover." Jerry said, sitting at his desk, papers all over the desk. "There was a blackout at the office, and for some odd reason we couldn't get back any power-"

Clover ran her hand through her messy hair and cut him off. "Oh God, Jerry!" A tear fell from her eye. "Sam's gone!"

Jerry's eyes widened considerably. "What? When did this happen?"

Alex woke up due to Clover's loud sobs. "I-in the middle of night, she disappeared! T-there was a n-n-note, and, and-"

"Let me see the letter." Alex stood up and picked up the fallen letter, and scanned it through Clover's X-powder.

In his office, Jerry picked up the letter, freshly scanned, and read it over.

_In a time of distress, wouldn't the victim hand write a letter? _He looked back at the letter again, scanning it with his eyes for mistakes.

_And even if they didn't, there would be a larger chance that there would be typos, especially if they don't have a lot of time. _

_And I know Samantha; she would sign her letters with her signature… even if she were mad. _

"Girls, do me a favor." Jerry said after contemplating the situation. "Go to Sam's computer, and print out the words 'I'm leaving for spring break.' Then give me the printer number and the number of the ink cartridges."

Alex and Clover nodded, then rushed to do the job.

* * *

Fuzzy images were the first thing Sam saw when she woke up from her longer.

"What?" She whispered to herself. She tried sitting up, and winced as a small pain came from the back of her head. She touched the painful area, and her eyes bore confusion as she felt bandages there.

_What happened? _

"Sorry about that, it was necessary."

Sam's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice, the same one that had been haunting her in her dreams… and in real life.

"You see, had I not taken it off, they would have found you." He mumbled something under his breath, something too quiet for her to hear.

Sam looked up, wincing at the pain, and for a second, she could have sworn she saw a hint of compassion and sympathy in Scam's eyes.

And it stayed there.

"Sorry." He said quietly, and Sam's face softened at his tone, all traces of pain and confusion leaving her face.

_Does he really mean that?_

She nodded slowly, not wanting to make her headache worse than it already was.

Memories of the night before rushed back to her. Her friends, Scam, leaving…

_Oh that's right… I left with Scam._

_Wait what? _She ignored that fact and tried to remember more.

What hit her the most was the memory of Scam's voice, the part where he mentioned Clover…

_And her handbag…_

Anger took over her again, and tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. How dare she? Clover _chose _a **bag**, over her two loyal friends, and she didn't even apologize for it!

_I bet she found it, and that's why she was being so nice. She took advantage of the fact that I couldn't remember about it. _

"Damn her." she whispered to herself, but Scam heard her. Inwardly, he smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

_Keep thinking about that Sammie; it's part of what'll keep you here. _

"Are you hungry?" Sam looked back up to Scam, who she forgot about for a few minutes during her thinking.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you won't poison me?"

He mimicked her actions by raising an eyebrow himself. "Why would I go through the trouble of bringing you here if I wanted to kill you?"

"Because you're sadistic?"

He smirked, and had a glint in his eyes. "Why thank you, I'm glad you think so."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No problem." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. Bringing himself closer to her, he questioned her. "How do you like your room?"

Confused, she looked around, not realizing her new surroundings. She was sitting up in a large queen size canopy bed, one that had a maroon blanket (and many pillows, much to her delight). Around her, the large vanity dresser, the large armoire and the tables were mahogany. The carpet was a cream color, and the wallpaper was dark red with brown gothic designs. But what really got to her was the ceiling, it being made of glass and allowing her to see the sky.

Sam gasped as she saw the room. Her jaw could not move back up, much to her embarrassment and to Scam's laughter.

"I'm guessing you like it."

She could only nod.

"I got it prepared _just _for you." He smiled. "It took me a while to find exactly what you liked, but that wasn't a problem."

She knew what he was referring to, the fact that he was spying on her like some stalker.

Much to her embarrassment and "disgust", she really didn't mind that much.

"There are clothes in the dresser, some from your closet and new ones. I hope you like them."

_Wait…_ "I'm **staying **here?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Would I prepare this for nothing?"

Sam was shocked. "B-but… I have school, and my friends, and… WOOHP and, and-"

He cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Your school's been taken care of. Your homework will be sent to you, and Spring Break's next week for the next… two weeks? With a few touches, I could make it three or four… but other than that, your friends know of your departure. And WOOHP…"

Confusion was shown in her eyes. She took off his finger from her mouth. "What? What about WOOHP? They'll find me you know. And then-"

He placed a finger on her lips again. He hesitated before answering. "… Well, I looked through WOOHP's database… and…

"…I can't find you in there."

Sam's eyes widened. She hastily got off the bed, throwing the covers off her and ran past Scam, to the laptop that was sitting on her desk. (And it was such a nice desk… with a lovely design…). Quickly she hacked into the WOOHP's database, and her eyebrows furrowed as she _couldn't_ find her name…

"What?" Scam came behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened."

"But… but…" She fell back into his arms, letting him support her weight.

"Maybe… maybe they thought you were going to be taken away, and they removed you, just in case."

A tear fell from her eye. Slowly, she stood up, and wiped away the tear. She closed the window, cleaned the history, and closed the laptop.

Scam put his arms around her from behind and placed his head near hers.

More tears fell from her eyes.

"Fine…" She whispered harshly. "If they don't want me there, I won't go! I'm never going back!"

Scam nodded, but inside, he was smirking.

_Perfect… _

* * *

**So, what's going to happen? Hm? You'll have to review to find out! **

**Please read my other one shot/story (?) ****Trepidation****Corrupted****, … do I have another one? No. **

**Also read ****Twist of Fate**** by cHiMer. Please? I co-write it and it's really good! **

**Love, Ivy. **


	5. To Be Betrayed

**Disclaimer: Right, I own Totally Spies. Ignore the billion of disclaimers from before where I say I didn't.**

**

* * *

**

"Well girls, this note could not possibly be from Sam's laptop," Jerry said comparing the two sheets of paper. "This letter," he picked up the letter left by Sam, "is written in the "Donald" font, a font that Sam does not have on her computer." He scrolled through the list of fonts, and nodded when he saw no sign of that font.

"So Sammie… didn't write it?" Clover asked, evidence of tears soiling her cheeks.

Jerry shook his head. "Perhaps not on this computer, but knowing Sam, she would sign her letters. So I don't think she's the one who did it."

Alex asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Then who did?"

Silence ensued.

"The same person who threatened to take her in the first place."

Gasps were heard from Alex and Clover. Jerry searched through some manila folders, picking one up when he came to the right one. He took out a piece of paper, it being laminated.

"This letter was from Sam's 'kidnapper'. The font does not match, but perhaps it was from the same printer."

Clover kept herself from raging a few curses, wondering what happened to their Sammie.

"GLADIS, scan the two papers from paper quality, ink, and perhaps printer."

GLADIS took the two sheets of paper and went on with scanning them, while Jerry looked back to talk to the two girls sitting anxiously behind him,

"Now girls, besides that,, we have trackers, computers, scanners, dogs and searches looking for Sam, but it seems her tracking device has been removed and destroyed."

"Wait, her X-powder is right here…" Alex began saying, confused at the X-powder in her hand. How was it destroyed?

"Girls… WOOHP has a… safety tracker lodged in you bodies in case of an emergency, such as this one-"

Clover cut him off. " Wait, are you saying there's this THING in my BODY?" She yelled out, completely furious and disgusted. Alex's face was showed her disgust, but she kept it in.

"Now Clover, listen-"

Clover pointed an accusing finger at Jerry. "No **you **listen! How dare you put something in me without my permission?"

"Clover, it's a safety measure-"

"SCAN COMPLETE." The three looked at GLADIS, while Jerry took out the report sheet.

"Paper quality is the same. Ink is the same." GLADIS said, even though Jerry already read it.

"And the printer?"

"The printer number has been searched for, and no such printer found."

"What? How can that be?"

"Hold up, what happened?" Alex asked, confused.

Jerry gulped. "Apparently, the printer where this paper was printed from, does not even exist…"

* * *

"_Sam! Where's Alex?" Clover, a glare set on her face, looked around the room as if her "target" was hiding in there. Sam shrugged, not having seen Alex since school ended._

"_Not sure."_

_Clover narrowed her eyes, giving Sam a glare. "You're not __**hiding**__ her from me, are you?"_

_Sam suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, not wanting to make Clover any madder than she already was (for some reason). "No." _

_Clover huffed, looking around the room once more. "Well, when you do see her, tell her she has some explaining to do!" Sam raised an eyebrow. _

"_What did she do, replace all the food in the fridge with carrots again?"_

"_No…"_

"_Well, what's worse than that?"_

"_She __**stole**__ my new handbag! Not only was it expensive, it was rare and made from the finest Egyptian fabric there is!" Clover shouted angrily. "And there's only __**five**__ in the world that are __**handmade**__ from the best designers! I have a good reason for being mad Sammie! How am I supposed to show it off to Mandy if I don't have it?"_

_Once again, Sam had to restrain rolling her eyes. "How do you know __**Alex**__ did it?" _

_Clover didn't miss a beat. "I __**saw**__ her with it today?"_

_Sam sighed. "Well maybe she has one too!"_

"_Why are you defending her Sam? I thought you were on my side!"_

_Well, this is an awkward twist of events…_

"_I'm making sure you don't get the wrong idea from __**our**__ friend. She would never steal something of yours!"_

_Clover narrowed her eyes once more. "You're right Sam. Maybe she didn't steal it. Maybe __**you**__ did!"_

_Sam gave a look of disbelief. "You're got to be kidding me! Why would I steal your handbag?"_

"_Why wouldn't you?"_

"_I can't believe you!" Sam cried out as she glared at Clover. _

"_Because I'm right?"_

"_No! Because you're picking a stupid handbag over your two loyal friends!"_

"_Excuse me? How are you two loyal if I think you stole my handbag?"_

"_That makes no sense! You're being unreasonable!" _

"_I am __**not**__!"_

Sam woke up with a jolt, her anger being fueled by her most recent dream.

She finally remembered why she left them. Clover was being idiotic, as usual.

But… should she have left?

Sure, Clover was being unreasonable, and that was always the reason both of them got into a fight, but was it worth leaving them forever?

"_I want you here with me." He brought her closer to his chest and planted kisses on her neck. _

"_But-"_

"_What can they do? Alex is always busy… and Clover chose a handbag over you."_

Sam looked down.

He had a point, she had to admit,, but was it worth it?

_Confusion was shown in her eyes. She took off his finger from her mouth. "What? What about WOOHP? They'll find me you know. And then-" _

_He placed a finger on her lips again. He hesitated before answering. "… Well, I looked through WOOHP's database… and…_

"…_I can't find you in there."_

Sam growled. Oh right, WOOHP decided to remove her of her duties since they thought she would get kidnapped.

_How dare they!_ She thought, standing up and walking to the balcony she hadn't noticed before.

She opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside, taking in the salty ocean air. Even though water had a soothing effect, memories of the betrayal was storied in her mind.

She turned back around and left the windows open.

_Uh, I need a shower. _

She walked over to her wardrobe closet, and opened it, leaving her mouth agape as she saw the amount of clothing Scam had given her.

"Comfy?"

She turned around quickly, her hair flowing behind her, as she heard his voice.

_Speak of the devil. _

She meekly nodded, and looked down.

_I'm acting like a moron. _

Scam smirked and came clover to her, amused by her reaction.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and turned back to pick out a few clothes.

_I'm guessing she doesn't know I'm behind her?_

He kept quiet, wanting to see her reaction to him behind near her.

Sam picked out a white pair of sweat pants with a light blue t-shirt. She knew Scam was watching her, so she didn't dare to go towards the drawer to see what was hiding in there.

She turned around, and let out a little shriek, making Scam chuckled. He came closer to her and placed his head in the crook of her head and shoulder, but Sam, blushing, tore herself away from him and went into the bathroom connected to her room and looked the door.

He chuckled some more, and left the room as he heard the shower turn on.

Scam walked through the corridors, intent on heading towards his study room, where his laptop was located.

It was really a shame that he had to burn his printer and hack into the system to make sure it never existed, but it was worth it.

_Now, they'll __**never **__find you Samantha. And I intend to keep it that way. _

He walked towards his room to ready some clips, in case of a time when Sam decided it was time to go back.

Sure, he knew she was angry, but that anger could keep her here for so long…

If the time ever came, he would use the clips to make her angrier.

_And that'll be a time when she completely trusts __**me, **__and __**I'll **__be the one to comfort her. _

* * *

Sam, inside the shower, let the warm water rinse the soap off her body.

She was amazed at the size of the bathroom, with its marble floors and lights, and _especially _the Jacuzzi. Did Scam really prepare all this for her?

_Why is he doing this? Aren't I his enemy?_ She thought, confused sketched on her face.

_He whispered into her ear. "Why would I kill you if I love you so much?"_

_Does he really love me? Or are those just words to allow him to get me? _She turned off the water and took a cream-colored towel. As she dried off, she kept wondering about his words.

_Who can I trust? Was this whole thing just a trap to get me to come here, or did WOOHP really forget about me?_

_They wouldn't would they? Would they forget all the work I've done, that all three of us did, because they lost hope? _

_Would they?_

She wrapped the towel round herself, mentally berating herself as she realized she forget her undergarments.

She peeked through the door, and not seeing anyone, and ran across the room, looked through the drawers, grabbed what she needed, and went back to the bathroom again.

As she put on her clothes, she kept thinking about all the Scam was doing for her.

_If this is all a trap, why would he go through so much trouble to make sore I 'm…. comfortable?_

A tear fell from her eye.

_I don't know whom to trust anymore. Clover betrayed me, WOOHP seems like they betrayed me, and I don't even know if Scam is going to betray me… _

She walked back into the room, drying off her hair with a glazed look in her eyes.

She sighed audibly,

_Who can I trust now? _

* * *

**Yes, I know, a boring chapter, not too much action, but I wanted to update since you're all so nice enough to review! **

**I'm not completely sure of what I'm going to do next. If I don't update, that's because I haven't gotten this massive idea yet. Don't worry, I'll still be thinking, always, but might as well try to write some other chapters of other stories while my mom's not bothering me. **

**As for ****Trepidation****, my other story, I think I will continue if, but only after I write all the upcoming chapters. Then every… two/three days I'll update. I know if I make it a story, there's a high chance I won't update. Bad habit, I know.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. To Do Anything For Love

**Disclaimer: You'll probably find reason to pursue me after this chapter… or maybe you you'll just leave me alone… I'm actually not sure of your reactions.**

* * *

"Close your eyes."

Sam turned around to look at him with a confused face. "What?" She asked in amusement, her face showing a smile.

He smirked. "Just do it will ya?"

Sam sighed. "Do you want to tell me why first?"

"No, not really."

She rolled her eyes, and then faced him, closing her eyes to humor him.

"All right, now what? This had better be good."

"It will be."

He placed his hand over her shuteyes, making sure she didn't peek, and took her hand to lead her out of the room. Sam, understanding that they were going somewhere, didn't say anything, curious as to where they were going.

Suddenly, they stopped, and Sam tried turning her head around to ask him what was wrong.

"Ssh." Was the only thing he said as he opened the large wooden doors with silver doorknobs and walked her inside.

He let go of her eyes,

She gasped.

"Oh my…" She was left speechless as she let her eyes roam over the vast library that stood before her.

Books over books were placed on top of each other in shelves, waiting to be taken out. Different colors and sizes proved the enjoyment she would have in here.

"I… I don't know what to say…" She managed to gasp out. Imagine all the information in the books, all the knowledge she could learn!

"Then don't say anything." He whispered into her ear, holding her by the shoulders from behind. "It's for you."

Her eyes widened as she turned around. "I… I couldn't possibly-"

"I got those books and built this room **just for you**." He looked into her eyes, his own showing compassion.

She frowned, and suddenly Scam didn't like seeing her sad. At all. It gave him reason to protect her…

"But… why?" She looked down. "I certainly don't deserve it." He frowned and picked up her chin with his finger.

"Yes you do." He whispered to her, wanting to make her feel better. He came closer to her face and kissed her forehead. "I do anything for the people I love."

Her eyes went wide, and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away from her eyes, wanting not to see her cry.

_Why does he love me? _Sam asked herself in thought, not wanting to reveal her thoughts to him. _I'm his enemy… _

_But am I really? These past days… all he's shown me is compassion and sincerity. He certainly wouldn't do that for anyone right?_

_Can I trust him though? After WOOHP, I don't know who to trust, whether it be them, the people I've trusted for quite a while, or him, the person who has shown me kindness and love despite the fact that I'm his enemy. _

_What do I do? _

She gulped, right before he planted a kiss on her lips, staying there for a few seconds, and pulling back. She looked down, away from his piercing gaze.

He frowned, thinking she didn't return his feelings. He muttered a "sorry" before turning around and leaving.

He should have known better. He was her enemy, he was older than her, and she hated him, so why in the world would she return his feelings?

He didn't even know he had these feelings until she started to cry. He hated seeing her sad, and wanted to do anything to protect her. He realized, that if she died, he would follow, because he couldn't bear to live without her.

He was walking away from her when her hand suddenly grasped his own from behind.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but for some reason, she hated seeing him dejected, and because of her? That just made her feel worse.

It wasn't the first time it happened. Before, when they used to capture him, even though he tried to kill her, she hated seeing him go to jail even though he deserved it. She hid that fact, not wanting to be looked down at by her friends and WOOHP. They would go crazy if they knew what she was doing now.

"Don't go." She whispered to him.

He nodded.

There it was, that feeling that made her feel lonely as he left for jail.

She didn't know why she had that feeling. She was ashamed, at least, she thought so, but for some reason, a small part of her liked it when he broke out of jail.

He was probably smarter than her, seeing as he could break out of a high security prison many times, or his inventions, even though they were used for evil, could actually be good inventions had he used them for good.

And wasn't he evil? Wasn't being someone who wanted the death of others against her morals? So why in the world was she accepting his touch? His kindness? His… love?

She brought herself closer to him and hugged him, and he returned the hug, placing his head on the crook of her shoulder.

"I… don't know why… but," she gulped, knowing she would have to say this information in her sometime soon. "I think… I feel the same way."

His eyebrows rose, and happiness could be seen in his eyes.

She didn't know why, but she continued, her face against his chest, muffling her words.

She knew she doubted herself. So why did she continue?

She asked herself even though she knew the answer. She wanted him to stay, and would do anything to make sure of it.

"But… you… you have to stop being evil. It's against my morals and… and…"

Love was about sacrifice, she knew. She thought she fell in love once, with James, but he only ended up using her for his own needs. But she sacrificed her time with her friends to be with him, only to end up betrayed. Would it end like that too?

"Done."

She looked up with wide eyes. She didn't know he would accept so easily. So quickly… heck, she didn't expect him to agree at all!

Sacrifice indeed.

He sensed the confusion in her, and explained quickly. "I told you, I would do anything for the people I love."

Her doubt had been confirmed.

She smiled in happiness, and planted a quick kiss on his lips, blushing afterwards. She walked towards the door, intent on going back to her room to hide her embarrassment.

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her closer, then picked her up bridal style and walked over towards her previous destination.

"Aah!" She let out a shriek when he picked her up in surprise.

He laughed, and kept walking to her room.

"Let me down!" She cried out in desperate attempt, even though it didn't work the last few times.

"Nah." She muttered something about men and their egos under her breath, and made him laugh harder.

Sam looked at him. She'd never seen him so… happy.

And for some reason, seeing him happy made her elated with glee.

He entered into her room and shut the door behind him, while kissing her relentlessly.

She didn't stop him.

**(AN: I don't like putting these in the middle of the story, not my style, but I had to say it. **You guys guess what happens. **It's obvious now.)**

* * *

_**Five months later; WOOHP's headquarters.**_

Alex fell down to the couch in Jerry's office, completely tired from their search for Sam.

"My head hurts from all this information!" cried Clover, removing her eyes from the computer screen. Her appearance was dreadful, with the bags under her eyes and her oily skin.

But she knew she didn't have time to care for her appearance, as much as it bothered her.

Sam was missing.

And she had been missing for five months now.

It all started with the note, that terrible, annoying note that had brought them here.

Clover rubbed her eyes as she thought about what that note said…

_Alex, Clover,_

_Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I never thought it would come to this, but it did. I'm sorry. I can handle it, and it's fine. Don't worry about me. _

_I'm leaving. _

_Spring break is in a few days, so don't worry about me in school. I'll be fine, really! I have clothes where I'm going, so don't worry about that either. _

_I'll miss you guys a lot, but I needed to go. As happy as I was here, I think I'll be happier where I am now. _

_No, I'm not telling you where I am. You can try tracking me, but it's not going to work. Trust me on that. _

_Bye! I'll miss you guys so much… it's too complicated for words. But I have to do this. _

_Sammie. _

_P.S. – Clover, I found your "missing" handbag, it was under your bed. I knew you liked it a lot, so I looked for it for you. That's what friends do._

She felt the tears coming back, just like they always did whenever she thought about it.

It was her fault wasn't it? Her fight with Sam had probably brought her to this decision. To leave her friends, family, and school behind… Sam didn't even leave when she was accepted into college! So why would she leave now?

She probably found new friends. Friends that would trust her…

She found her handbag, and it was under her bed. But when she picked it up, it ripped! Ripped! _Real _handbags weren't supposed to do that!

And then she had to go and blame Sam…

"I'm so tired."

She looked at Alex. She blamed Alex too didn't she? In fact, that's how it all started.

This was her fault; it had to be! Sam wouldn't leave for the biggest opportunity, college! But if she had nothing to stay for…

Her mom was going to move anyway! Ever since the incident with her dad and his accident, her mom has been alone this whole time. She was bound to marry soon… and that would mean leaving Sam… And here she was, getting married to some guy from Europe!

School was almost over then too…

Alex was a good friend though, why would Sam leave her?

It was all her fault… that had to be it.

She turned her attention back to the computer. Sam was gone because of her, it was her job to get her back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I think so."

Clover and Alex, in one of WOOHP's jets, were flying in a high altitude, staring at the mansion below them.

"She's been _here_ this whole time?! Damn!"

Clover stared in awe at the large mansion that was in front of her. "No wonder she has been gone for a while, this place is huge!"

The two jumped off the plane, Alex making sure she put in on autopilot, and then the two stared at the large wooden door in front of them.

"Woah… that's a big door…" Alex said nervously.

Clover looked at the walls, them being made of cement and plaster, (with brick most likely being inside), and took out her Just Sticky Enough Gloves, put them on, and motioned Alex to do the same. She began scaling the walls, and Alex followed her actions.

She reached a window after twenty feet, at least, and climbed in, holding a hand out for Alex after she did so.

The two began walking into the large corridor, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

* * *

Sam had her head buried in a book, reading it aloud as she walked around the mansion.

"Taylor slowly climbed out her window, being as quiet as she could, seeing as her parents' room was only a room away. She knew it was risky, but she _had _to see John. He was the most _amazing _person she'd ever met. She never believed in love at first sight, but he changed her mind."

She held her hand to her stomach. "That's the opposite of my relationship to your father. We absolutely hated each other before, but now…"

She looked at the bulge in her stomach. In four months, just four months…

"Alex, ssh!"

Sam's eyes widened at hearing the familiar voices of her friends.

_Oh God…_

She ran into the library, the door opened, but it was too late as her friends already spotted her.

"Sam?"

_Crap._

She hid her stomach from them, unsure of how Clover would take it, but she spoke with them.

"Hey guys…"

"Oh my God, Sammie, where have you been!" Alex cried out, coming closer to hug her.

"No!" Sam said, using her head to face them. "Don't…"

Alex frowned. "Why not Sam… what's wrong?"

Sam gave a grim smile. "Nothing… really. Don't worry about it."

Clover gulped. "Well Sammie, we're… we're here to take you back!" She tried smiling, but frowned as her attempt failed. Why wasn't Sam happy to see them?

"As…" Sam looked down. "As much as I miss you guys, I can't go back."

"What? Why not?" Clover asked, undoubtedly angry. She came all this way for nothing?

"No, it's not your fault guys. It's just… because…" Sam looked away.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out; she frowned when she saw the shocked expressions Clover and Alex greeted her with.

"WHAT?" The two shouted out, their eyes wide.

"Sammie… really?" Alex asked timidly, still in mild shock. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam nodded.

"Who's is it?"

She gave a small smile as silence ensued.

"Who do you think?" She managed to breath out, touching her stomach. She turned her head to face Alex when she heard a thud, and she gasped as Alex fainted.

Sam moved away from the door, revealing her bulging stomach, and moved to help Alex.

"WHAT? You're **pregnant **with **Scam's **kid?" Clover screamed out, bringing the attention of the mentioned man.

"Actually… kid**s**, I'm… I'm having twins." She said with joy in her voice, a small smile on her face.

"Ew, Sam!" Clover shouted out in disgust. "How could you even **think **of bearing the kids of that… that maniac?"

"A maniac who never hurt anyone?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh yeah, ignore all the times he's tried to **kill** us!"

"He's changed!"

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "You should've just had an abortions when you had the chance!"

Sam's eyes widened, and for that one moment, she felt a kick in her stomach, as if her baby wanted to hurt Clover too…

"Clover?" Sam managed to gasp out. "How could you say that?"

Clover glared at her. "Well you should have!"

Sam looked down, ashamed that her friend would even think of something like that.

"Get out…" She whispered harshly, trying to fight off the tears that were going to fall. "Get out!" She cried out, screaming at this point. "Get out! Get out!"

She felt two strong hands grip her arms, but she paid no attention to it.

"Get out! I never thought you would be such a bitch to even _think _about that!" Sam cried out, tears streaming down her face and her face glaring at Clover. Clover tried keeping up her glare, but it was useless.

No one could stop a raging mother, especially when they insulted their child, now could they?

"GET OUT!" She collapsed in Scam's arms, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

Clover frowned, and picked up Alex, and dragged her away towards the jet. When she turned away from Sam, she let her tears fall.

The door closed, and Scam picked up Sam, letting her face him. He wiped away the tears that kept falling, but she pushed his hand away and cried into his shoulder.

"Let's leave. Please…"

Scam nodded.

He would do anything for his love.

**

* * *

**

**Note: Yea… okay, in this fic, Sam is 17. Not 15 or something. And Scam is… in his early thirties, my parents are twenty years apart okay? Not a big deal when you're an adult… ok whatever. I'll shut up now. **

**IMPORTANT: cHiMer, is leaving for 3 to 4 weeks (unwillingly) for this thing he does every summer. He's really unwilling now… so ****Twist of Fate**** will not be updated for that time. Most of it is done, I did it, but he doesn't have time to finish it. Sorry guys! **

**Another note… This story will have… only one chapter left. Sorry. You'll be shocked at the ending though, so don't worry. I'm ending this with a bang! **

**And on another note, I will try to finish this quickly so I can work on ****Trepidation ****chapters, and then update around every two days or two. I'm not sure how much I can do this week or next week, because of final exams, but I'll try. Tomorrow is the English final, but no one really worries over it, and I'm in Honors English and I get an A, so I'm not worrying either. **

**Ok that was bragging. Kind of. **

**Please review, I really want to know your reactions to our dear Sammie being five months pregnant. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. To Be Fakes

**Disclaimer: This is a waste of my time; I'll stop talking about this right here. **

**This is it… the last chapter… **

**Yea, no one's reading this, onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Eight years later:**

"Mommy! Mommy, look what I made!" The redhead looked down to meet the face of an adorable little seven-year-old girl, one who held up a picture of their house, with their family in front of it.

"Oh Annabelle, it's beautiful!" The mother bent down to hug her daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. She looked at the painting, and then looked back at her daughter. "You're going to be a rich and famous artist one day and you'll leave me and your daddy here to rot."

"Mommy!" The girl giggled and hugged her mom. "I wouldn't do that." The mother smiled at seeing her daughter's joy.

"Of course not my adorable little angel!"

"Hey! Where's my welcome crew!"

Annabelle cried out in joy. "Daddy's home!" She ran to the sliding glass door in the den. "Archie!" She cried out as she opened the door. "Archie, daddy's home, daddy's home!"

"Dad!" The little boy, a twin to the girl, came out soaking wet as he rose from the pool water.

"Freeze mister!" The mother yelled out, taking the towel off a chair and wrapping it around Archie. "I don't care if it's summer. Dry up first."

"But mom…"

"Don't but mom me. You're not immune to **any** sickness, especially **colds**."

He sighed. "Okay mom."

"Daddy! Hold on! Don't take off your shoes! What about my gigantic, incredible, huggable hug?" Annabelle said, peeking out from behind a wall while waiting for Archie.

"Am I done yet mom?" Archie asked impatiently, rubbing his hair with the towel.

"Yes, yes." She sighed, letting him leave to meet his father. "Go on you two."

"Yes!" Archie pumped a fist into the air, and ran off with Annabelle to see their father.

The now twenty-five-year-old Sam "Jacqueline Serard" smiled.

_I… I never thought I would be this happy… ever. _

She felt a tear come to her eye, but she wiped it away quickly and walked towards the man who had entered the house.

_But… why do I feel like… _

_Something bad is going to happen?_

_Today?_

Sam shook off her paranoia, and went to greet her husband, when her instinct came back to warn her again.

_The last time I didn't follow my instinct… it had to be eight years ago. I followed my instinct all the time, and ended up with a husband and two kids I would give up the world for. _

She looked at her kids.

_I've followed my instinct, and usually, it's right. _

_But the last time I didn't… _

She looked at Tim, who in turn smiled at her and then looked back to talk to his kids.

_I found the reason of my happiness toady._

_So… should I listen to it, or not?_

"Woah princess!" Tim ("Henry") Scam ("Serard") said as Annabelle hugged him. He ruffled Archie's hair as he said a joke that he had heard from his friends.

_Something's going to happen today. _She thought as a frown formed on her face. _I just know it. _

"Mommy! Can we go to the park today? Please?" Annabelle ran to Sam with a pout forming on her face.

"Ok my little Belle. C'mon Archie, let's get you upstairs." Sam said as she ushered her kids up the stairs of the grand split-level house.

"Sam?" Sam turned around at her husband's call, but not before placing a fake smile on her face. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but with her instincts blaring…

He came closer to her and kissed her forehead, then held her in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

Sam stuttered. "Uh, why no. Everything's… fine. It's fine." She resorted to whispering as she stared into his face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Don't worry Tim."

A grim frown replaced his small smile. "Ok now I'm suspicious. What's up?"

She snuggled into his arms, allowing him to tighten his grip on her. "Is something wrong with the kids? Are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone-"

She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. She smiled at his concern, and was happy he was worried. "No, it's… its just instinct. It's bothering me; don't worry about it."

"But your instinct is always right…" He murmured into her shoulder, burying his head into it.

"Yea but…I don't want to worry the kids, and-"

"Then we don't tell them. Simple as that."

She smiled.

"I just… think something bad is going to happen today. I don't know what, but…" She removed his head from her shoulder, and brought it up, looking at his eyes with her worried ones. "I don't think we're safe here." She whispered to him.

Scam stayed quiet, pondering over the situation.

"It's nothing… I shouldn't have even worried about it; I'm sure it's nothing." She removed herself from his embrace, and turned to meet her kids when he suddenly spoke.

"I think I saw Jerry today."

Sam turned around, wide-eyed. "No, that's not possible." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "He must've been someone else; Jerry doesn't leave his office unless…"

"It's been eight years Samantha. I think some things have changed." He came closer to her, but she pushed him away.

"He can't be here! Not now!"

_Not when everything's so perfect._

Scam's sea-foam eyes looked down at her green ones. He took her hands in his and held them tightly. "I think he was looking for us… our aliases can't have fooled him for long. Something about the 'Serard' family must've got his attention."

"But what? We made backgrounds, new names, new looks, we even made it so it seemed we didn't pop out of nowhere!" A tear fell from her eye. "What went wrong?"

He rubbed her arms up and down, in an attempt to soother her. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

He turned from her, and put on his coat, and was about to press his ring when Sam held his arm.

"What about the kids?"

Scam stayed silent for a second, but then he looked up.

"Pack our bags, we're going on an family trip!"

She smiled at him, and soon his brown hair and sea-foam eyes changed to forest green eyes and black hair, his facial features changed to make him a new man.

"Quick, before I open the door." Sam nodded and pressed a button on her ring. Soon she changed, and a woman with light brown hair and rich, chocolate brown eyes with different facial features stood in front of him.

Scam sighed. "I hate seeing this side of you. It's like you're not you…"

Sam came closer and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, and then replied. "I do too. But if it's what we have to do to keep the kids and ourselves safe, we have to do it."

"I know, I know." He kissed her again and called to his kids. "Kids!"

"Coming dad!" "One sec daddy!" could be heard coming from the stairs. Soon the twins arrived at the front door, ready to listen to their father's words. They saw the changed appearance of their parents, but they learned long ago not to question it.

Of course, Archie knew more about it than he let on, all those years of eavesdropping through the walls paid off, but he never let Annabelle know, seeing as she was really, really innocent. _Too _innocent…

"I have to leave for a second. But I want you to pack your bags and all your belongings-"

"Are we going on a trip daddy?" Annabelle asked, interrupting.

"Kind of." He said smiling. "Now go pack. I'll be back soon."

Sam held her smile until her kids left, and then looked at him confused. "Kind of? Why kind of?"

Scam sighed. "I don't trust WOOHP-"

"I don't either, but-"

"No listen." He resorted to a whisper. "I **really **don't trust them **at all**, and I think the kids will be more safe with Anita than here." Sam nodded. "It's better if… if we pack our bags, leave, something… just to make sure **they **don't find us here."

Sam nodded, but couldn't help it as a few teardrops fell from her eyes. "I hate it, I hate it! Just when everything's perfect…" She bowed her head down. "WOOHP has to come and ruin it."

"I know, I know." He wiped away the remains of tears from her face and brought her closer to him. "I'm going to do every single damn thing I can to make sure they get away from us."

Sam nodded, gave him one last hug, and turned away, intent on packing their bags, when he called to her.

"Sam?"

The redhead turned around, with worry, concern, and compassion in her eyes. "Yes?"

Scam smiled at her. "I love you."

Sam smiled, and wiped away the water forming in her eyes. "I love you too."

He sent her another smile, and then left as his alias: Henry Serard.

Sam sighed, picked up her cell phone from the table, and went upstairs, climbing the spiral glass stairs, (which she never let her kids climb, they were forced to climb the regular, normal stairs in the back), and went into the large master bedroom. She dialed Anita's number, while opening her closet and placing her clothes on the bed, and then taking out a few suitcases.

Anita Singh and Isabella Singh were former maids who helped Sam during her pregnancy, and the two twins were only a few years older than Sam. They was also the one who knew about Alex and Clover, seeing as they took care of Sam after her anger had subsided. Now, the two were living in some large home thanks to the money Scam gave them in return for helping his Sam.

But Sam had paid them extra to ensure that if their family ever needed help, they would be there to help them.

And they did, throughout the years.

"Anita, hi! How are you?" Sam asked as she folded her clothes into her suitcase. "I'm okay. Listen, could you do me, us, a favor?" She paused as she listened to Anita. "Yea, WOOHP is back… and just when I thought we were safe, they had to go ruin it… Isabella's on her way? Already? All right, tell her to come through the back door."

"Mommy?" Sam looked her daughter, who was standing in the doorway. She held up a finger to signal her daughter to wait. "All right Anita, thank you so much. Yes, we'll be there. Thanks again."

She hung up the phone and told Annabelle to come in.

"Mommy… are we moving again? And who's WOOHP?" Sam looked at her daughter in sympathy. She walked closer to her daughter and crouched down to hug her.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about WOOHP. We're just going to visit Aunty Anita and Aunty Isabella, okay?" Annabelle separated herself from her mother, her eyes in delight. "Really!" Sam nodded, smiling at her daughter's happiness.

"Yes! Archie! Guess what!" Annabelle ran from the room, intent on finding her brother.

Sam resumed packing, mentally cursing WOOHP in her head as she did so.

"Hey mom?" Sam turned around to meet Archie's face, and she motioned him to come in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the look on Archie's face.

"Is… is WOOHP going to take dad or you from us?"

Sam's eyes widened, and she began crying when she saw her little boy cry. She crouched down and wiped away his tears. "I'm… I'm not really sure honey, but everything will be okay."

"You sure?"

Sam couldn't reply, and it hurt her to say "yes." She hugged him and told him to pack quickly.

She got up when he left, wiped away her tears and finished packing her bags and Tim's.

"Come on." She told her kids. She bought their luggage down, telling her kids to follow her. Quickly, Sam ran to the garage, putting their luggage in their car, folding down seats and putting the luggage inside. Her kids asked a few questions, but she told them she would explain later and told them to go inside.

"Sam?" Sam turned her head to face the backdoor, where Isabella was waiting. Sam nodded and told Isabelle to take her kids and stay in the car.

"If needed, can I borrow your car?" Sam asked. Isabella nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you so much Isabella!" Sam said out of joy. She ran back into the house, removing all pictures that could reveal their identities, and kept the ones that showed their fake appearances. She made a note telling the maid to clean up, and put the note in a place where people would notice it.

Sam gathered some food and drinks and ran down to the basement where the garage was located and put the food in her car. They had prepared for this sort of thing before. She told her kids everything was all right when her phoe rang. She looked at the caller ID, and frowned when she saw Tim's name.

_That's odd, Tim would never call me during these types of emergencies. It was our plan… _

_But wait… _Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. _He said if he did call, that would mean he's been caught…_

_It's a trap!_

_**Knock, knock.**_

Sam turned her head in the direction of the sound. No… they couldn't be here already!

"Mr. and Mrs. Serard, this is the police. We need to speak with you." Sam gulped and bit her lip.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"I'll… I'll tell you later honey. Just be quiet now okay?"

Annabelle nodded. Sam sent a look of despair towards Isabella, who returned it.

"Isabella, please," Sam whispered in an urgent tone, "If anything happens to me, no matter my decision, I want you and Anita to take care of the kids. Please! I have a feeling, that my decision is going to be a harsh one."

"O-of course Sam, they're safe with us."

Nodding, Sam left to open the front door, something she'd rather chew off her own leg than do at the moment. Faking the appearance of "Jackie", Mrs.Serard's nickname, she opened the door, a look of confusion on her face.

"May I help you?" It was hard, she had to admit. Very, very hard. There he was, an older Jerry standing before her, with another man standing behind him, the two of them with two policemen.

"Your name miss?" The police asked her, and she had to answer.

"Jacqueline Serard."

"Maiden name?"

"Donohaven. What's with the questions?"

Jerry began to speak. "Ms. Serard-"

"-Mrs. I'm married."

"Ok, Mrs. Serard, we have suspicion to believe that your husband... is a wanted criminal."

Sam dropped the cell phone in shock. Not in shock of finding out her husband was a wanted man, but the fact that they had found her.

Of course, she wasn't about to tell them that.

"No... I think you have the wrong man." This was it, all she had to do was convince them. That was the plan. If that didn't work...

Plan B it was. But Tim wouldn't allow her to even think about it though...

"No, I think we have the right man." The unknown man behind Jerry came up and told Jerry to step aside.

"Jonathan Ketler, the to-be president of WOOHP, the World Organization of Human Protection. But I'm sure you already know that, don't you _Sam_?"

Oh my-

"I'm sorry?" That was it. Pretend you have no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't play dumb." Jonathan said, growling. "Henry Serard's real identity was shown, see?" He pointed his hand at the truck behind him, the doors opened. Inside were two guards holding down Tim Scam, _her_ **husband**.

But "Jacqueline Serard" did nothing but gasp.

That was her job.

Jonathan looked at the women's confused expression, and he couldn't help but think that she was a _very_ good actress.

"B-but, what does this have to do with me?" Her brown piercing eyes stared back at him, but Jonathan just stared back at her with that knowing look.

"I think you know, _Samantha._" Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_That's it Sam, pretend you really __**are**__ a women in this situation, not a former spy. _

"W-what?"

_That is it! _Jonathan thought angrily. He picked up her hand quickly and looked at the ring. Sam regained her energy and pulled back, and her grip actually made Jonathan work harder to keep her hand in his. He quickly pressed the button on the ring, it was tiny enough to miss, but he could see it, being so close.

And then Jacqueline Serard, a married women with two children, a woman with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, turned into Sam, a redhead with beautiful green eyes, a former ex spy who ran away with a criminal.

She glared at Jonathan, and pulled her hand away. Before he knew it, she attempted to shut the door and to lock it, but Jonathan but his foot in the way before she could. She slammed the door against his foot, and ignoring the growl that he made, she ran back into the basement.

"Go Isabella!" She shouted to the garage, and took one last look at her kids before Jonathan got to her. Together they hit the floor, her lying on her stomach with him on top of her, holding her down.

"So, **you're** the backstabbing little _bitch _of WOOHP, nice to finally meet you." He got off of her and picked her up and hit her against the wall, smirking when he heard her grunt.

"Running away with the **criminal**? Are you mad woman!" He hit her against the wall again.

"WOOHP had everything to offer! Why didn't you take it and accept it! What could possibly be better than WOOHP?"

"My KIDS!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face but still managing to glare at him. "HIM!" She didn't respond to him slapping her, but he growled even more.

"Kids! You had kids with that devil-minded-"

"Shut up!"

"Sam!"

The two looked at the figure coming down the steps, it being Jerry.

"Sam, what is going on? Jonathan, let go of her now!"

Jonathan growled again, but let go off Sam and let her drop to the floor, but thankfully her reflexes kept her body from hitting the ground.

"Get away from me Jerry!" She said, crying. "WOOHP lied to me before, and you'll do it again! Stay away!"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about Sam? I wouldn't lie to you-"

"Oh yea? Then why did you all doubt me? WHY did you remove me from WOOHP?"

Silence ensued for a moment.

"Sam, that was not us-"

"Of course it wasn't, it never is! You've done nothing but cause me trouble!"

"Believe me Sam, your name is still registered as a WOOHP superspy, we merely cannot find the evidence that you had missions. You **still** are a part of WOOHP."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, her confusion being real this time.

"I see what happened." Jonathan began, a smirk on his face. "He tricked you. Made you believe WOOHP didn't want you anymore, isn't that what he said?"

She couldn't deny it, since he did say that eight years ago.

"He wanted to keep her here, and she believed him."

She did...

"Someone from the outside, even with a former registration, can only delete memories of you. But only the head of WOOHP can delete your registration.:"

"Then... why couldn't I find myself-"

"In the database? Security reasons." Jonathan couldn't help but smirk as he saw the look on her face when she realized that WOOHP was right... and she was wrong...

"Sam, I'm going to give you another chance. Would you like to come back to WOOHP, or stay here, with your, um, kids?"

Sam looked at Jerry, her eyes and face revealing nothing.

"I..."

She looked at his outstretched hand.

_Should I take it? _

_But that would mean betraying Tim..._

_But then again..._

Inwardly she smirked as she took Jerry's hand with a sad look on her face, and he lead her out the door.

_All I have to do... _Sam thought as she played an innocent, _Is play the prey. _

She looked back at Jonathan's frowning face.

_Pretend to not do anything... and that's what'll get me into WOOHP Prison Files. _

_Because... I want __**revenge. **_

* * *

**I'm sorry to update so late, computer wasn't working. I have a lot to say, so here me out please?**

**I'm not positive yet if cHiMer has gotten back from his... family trip, he said three weeks to a month so it's possible he's back and possible he's not. I'm not sure yet. That's why he hasn't updated ****Twist of Fate****, and I don't know what else to do for the chapter that has to be updated, because I wrote my part, and he has to write his, or did he update it? I'm not sure...**

**This is the LAST chapter of Stalker and the Prey. I'm sorry. OBVIOUSLY, there is a sequel, and I know what to do for it. It will be called: ****Playing The Prey**

**I know, now I have to work on Trepidation, which I know what I'm going to do, just not how I'm going to do it. So if you see Playing the Prey up before I updated, that means I'm having trouble started Trep. Problem should be solved once cHiMer comes back, maybe he can give me some ideas. I started out, and I have half a page. So yea...**

**I loved writing this story, and I loved the reviews you all gave me. Forgive me if I couldn't reply to most of them, there's just a lot going on at home right now. **

**And my computer's being a bitch. What else is new?**

**Please review! And look out for ****Playing the Prey****, I'm not sure when it'll be out, but I hope it's soon... keyword "hope".**

**Love,**

**Ivy **


End file.
